


You Are My Fire, The One Desire...

by CM_NKOTBSB



Series: NKOTBSB Tour [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys, NKOTBSB Tour, New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom AJ, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Donnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CM_NKOTBSB/pseuds/CM_NKOTBSB
Summary: Donnie's desire is only one… Fucking AJ McLean.





	You Are My Fire, The One Desire...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these guys, nor make money out of this story, I'm just a fan who writes fanfictions about them.

Ever since the NKOTBSB Tour has begun, Donnie's desire is only one… Fucking AJ McLean. AJ is perfect in every single meaning, and damn is he hot. Ever since the tour has begun Donnie keeps jerking off every single night at the thought of him pounding AJ's ass as hard as he can. He always tries to be left alone with him, but it almost never succeeds. This time somehow is different, 'cause he caught AJ, alone, in their bus. He doesn't quite know how to start things off, so he just speaks up to him.

''AJ man. What's up.'' AJ was deeply lost in his thoughts, but as soon as Donnie spoke up, he snapped out of his thoughts.

''Oh. Nothing much. What's up with you?'' Donnie's not stupid. He clearly sees there's something wrong with AJ. He's never this depressed. There must be something wrong with him.

''Don't lie to me AJ, even a mole would see that you're depressed.'' AJ sighs.

''Fine. Have you ever questioned your sexuality?'' Wait a minute, does that mean that AJ has a crush on a guy? Is there actually a chance in this world that AJ might return what Donnie feels for him? Donnie was looking at him with dreamy eyes, for sure.

''D-Dub?'' No answer, Donnie was still staring at AJ.

''Donnie!'' Donnie finally snaps out of his thoughts and starts blushing.

''Oh. Sorry Alex… So, you're questioning your sexuality, huh?'' AJ nods in embarassement. 

''Hey. Hey, there's no need to feel embarassed. You know, I get tendences too, sometimes.'' Donnie said placing both of his hands on AJ's cheeks. Little that he knows, few seconds later AJ's lips are on his and his hands all over Donnie's body. Donnie was in shock at first, but then he returns the kiss and deepens the kiss even more. It doesn't take long for Donnie to get touchy feely with AJ too. Soon enough, Donnie's hands are on the edge of AJ's pants. AJ already fully hard, rubs his dick against Donnie's.

''Let's get you more comfortable now, shall we?'' Donnie said with a big smirk and AJ couldn't help but moan, but he nods at Donnie in agreement. So Donnie unzips AJ's pants and takes in his hand AJ's hard dick and starts stroking it. Both of them leave out desperate moans, while Donnie strokes AJ's dick faster and faster.

''Shit, Donnie… I think… I think I'm about to cum D-Dub.'' AJ cries out.

''So let's not waste any time then.'' Donnie says with a grin on his face, when he starts stroking AJ faster. A couple of moments later AJ cries out loud Donnie's name with his cum all over Donnie's hand.

''Donnie?'' AJ says with his hands caressing Donnie's chest.

''Yes sweetheart?'' Donnie said still trying to catch breath.

''I want to suck you off.'' Donnie couldn't help but grin deviously to what he has just heard. AJ unzips Donnie's pants and begins to stroke Donnie's dick.

''Oh god.'' Donnie moans out. AJ smirks and starts licking Donnie's dick. The head first, then through the entire lenght.

''Alex… Baby… Please, stop teasing and suck it already.'' AJ smirks one more time and then starts sucking on the head.

''Oh shit… AJ… Yes…'' AJ takes then more in and starts sucking faster Donnie's dick. Soon, he has the entire Donnie's lenght in his mouth and the head of his cock, deep down AJ's throat, deepthroating him. Donnie never felt so good in his entire life, it was like his dick was existing only for being sucked by AJ. And AJ was looking so beautiful with Donnie's dick deep down his throat, it was like his lips were made for sucking his dick. Donnie was for sure in heaven right now.

''Fuck, AJ… Baby… I'm coming…'' AJ quickens his pace and sucks at Donnie faster. Few istants later Donnie came crying out AJ's name and AJ swallowing all of his cum.

''I want you to fuck me D.'' Donnie smirks at AJ request.

''I thought you'd never ask.'' Donnie leads AJ on his bed. He starts off, kissing him softly, then turned him around and reaches to his beg, picking out a bottle of lube. He lubrificates his fingers, then inserts the first finger in AJ's hole. AJ groans out and Donnie immediatly notices that AJ's hole is very tight, so he assumes that he's still a virgin.

''First time?'' Donnie asks and AJ nods. Donnie then inserts a second finger in AJ's hole and AJ lets out a squeak.

''Don't worry, I've never done this with a dude either.'' Donnie points out.

''So you and Jon…'' Donnie shakes his head.

''Not this way, no.'' Donnie continued working his fingers inside AJ, while AJ keeps moaning.

''Fuck me D-Dub! Please…'' AJ begged Donnie. Donnie takes his fingers out and starts easing himself inside AJ. After that Donnie's all way inside of him he starts pushing himself in and out, in a slow pace.

''Harder… Donnie… Please…'' Donnie quickens his pace and watches his own dick thrusting faster inside AJ.

''Please… Harder…'' Donnie starts thrusting faster and harder inside of him, now Donnie was 100% in heaven. He didn't want another thing more than fucking AJ's tight ass since weeks now. And it felt like a dream come true. closes his eyes and lets himself enjoying the sound of AJ, moaning over and over again and the sound of his balls smacking AJ's ass cheeks.

''Oh AJ… Fuck…'' Donnie keeps increasing speed in his thrusts, hitting AJ's prostate.

''Donnie… Shit…'' Donnie smirks at AJ.

''Am I hitting the spot baby?'' AJ nods in response, not able to form a reasonable sentence, than cursing and Donnie's name.

''Fuck… D-Dub… Baby, I'm coming!'' Donnie wastes no time and increases his speed one last time, not longer than a couple of seconds after, AJ came.

''Shit… Alex… I'm gonna cum'' Donnie cried out.

''Give it all to me!'' Donnie finds his realease, spraying inside of AJ. Donnie collaps beside AJ and they both keep silence for a while, trying to catch breath and give their brains enough time to elaborate what happened.

''Fuck… That was… Awsome!'' AJ said breaking the silence. Donnie simply nods.

''And incredibly hot. We just have to do it again, sometime.'' AJ pointed out.

''I totally agree with you.'' Donnie moved then closer to AJ, hugging him from behind, it doesn't take long before they fall asleep together.

 

 

 


End file.
